Most catalytic surfaces involve metal atoms in certain arrangements, sizes and compositions that lead to high reactivity. Previous studies have shown that both the size and composition of catalytic particles play large roles in the catalytic activity of such surfaces.
Numerous methods have been developed for preparation of catalysts. Generally these methods involve precipitation, separation, calcinations and forming. Other methods rely on impregnation of support particles by solutions containing metals. If multiple metals are needed, co-precipitation and the sol-gel processes are often used. Chemical vapor deposition is another method of catalyst preparation, with catalytic species or their precursors being deposited onto the surface, followed by thermal treatments if desired.
Although these methods provide some control over the catalyst surface composition, these methods offer only limited or no control with respect to the catalyst particle size. In many cases, a wide distribution of sizes is seen, unless great care is taken to prepare the surface in a very precise fashion.
There is a need for methods and apparatuses that can precisely and accurately prepare a surface with a compound capable of having catalytic activity as an ion.